


The Blood on our Hands

by liamsbait



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Claudette Morel - Freeform, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Dwight Fairfield - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Emotional pain, Gen, Gore, Its Rated M For A Reason, Jake Park - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Megan Thomas - Freeform, Murder, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Revenge, Suicidal Thoughts, The Trapper - Freeform, a lot of blood, a lot of suffering, a lot of tears, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamsbait/pseuds/liamsbait
Summary: Dwights hearing was..  numb. His eyes were closed and his hands covered his face. Every  now and then, he felt Megan shaking at his shoulders. She was trying to wake him, wake him from the shock he was in. What happened? He couldn´t remember.





	The Blood on our Hands

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of emotional suffering for a dead by daylight FF contest, hosted by @claudette_morel_ on Instagram! Im sorry, or am I? Either way I hope you enjoy, and please take the Tags and Warnings serious, even though I dont think any of you would mind. Because why would you play DBD if gore and emotional pain bothered you?

Dwights head rested in his hands as he tried to concentrate on the voices around him. He could hear Megan, he would always be able to recognise his best friends voice. But.. he couldn´t understand what she was saying. The words leaving her soft lips seemed random in his ears, making no sense, no matter how hard he tried to understand. The sounds of the campfire were completely gone, Dwights hearing was.. numb. His eyes were closed and his hands covered his face. Every now and then, he felt Megan shaking at his shoulders. She was trying to wake him, wake him from the shock he was in. What happened? He couldn´t remember. Suddenly another females voice was noticeable. It sounded emotional, sad. It was Claudette, crying. Why was she crying? Dwight wanted to look at her. He wanted to get up, sit next to her and make her feel better. But he himself couldn´t control his emotions. He felt empty, as if something was.. taken from him. From them. Something was taken from him and his friends. Megan, Claudette, Jake, and Dwight himself had known each others long before they were pulled into this void of pain and suffering.. and death. Dwights face freed itself from his hands grasp; he opened his eyes only to let a few tears run down his cheeks. He didnt bother to search his brain for answers to why he was crying. His eyes opened and he analysed his hands. His instincts told Dwight the answers he seeked would be there. But he found nothing, no item that could be a clue to what had happened before he and the others came back to the campfire. He slowly turned his hands, wanting to inspect their palms as well. His eyes widened at the sight of blood. His hands were covered in fresh, dark red blood. This is when he woke up.The sounds of burning wood rushing in as his hearing returned, the whispers of Megans voice becoming louder and the far cries from Claudette sounding more like.. desperate screams. He looked up at Megan standing in front of him, saying he had to calm down, come back to reality, and that they had to do something. He ignored her as his eyes travelled past her to look at Claudette.She wasn´t sitting on one of the wooden benches like he was, no. She was struggling on the floor, her arms surrounding her knees as she screamed up into the sky, eyes wetted by her tears. Dwight felt even emptier seeing his friend like that. He looked around the area, looking for Jake to see how he was holding up with.. whatever had happened. He slapped Megs hand away from his shoulder when she kept pushing him to get him to listen to her. She halted all movement, realising that she wasn´t helpful at all. She stepped aside when Dwight stood up from his sitting position. He turned around in circles before he stopped to face Megan. „Where..“ He started, his lips shivering and making it hard to speak. „Where´s Jake?“ He finally asked, looking at Meg confused.

Megan finally showed some sort of emotional reaction to the situation as her eyes went to the ground saddened. „He´s.. dead.“ She whispered, sounding like she didnt believe her own words, before sinking to the ground, her eyes now staring into.. seemingly nothing. A whimper from Claudette was audible, a loud „No!“ leaving her lips before she buried her head in her Arms. Dwight swallowed as his eyes closed, his mind looking for rest in this endless circle of pain. It couldnt be true. But even if he didnt believe it.. his brain told him to start digging for more answers. Why couldn´t he remember? His dry lips parted as he uncontrollaby started talking. „How?“ he asked. Meg looked up confused. „The- the man?“ she answered shocked by Dwights lack of memories. When she saw Dwights frown and the confusion in his eyes she continued. „The man in the mask... dont you remember?“ Dwight held the eye contact with Megan for a few seconds before he turned around and walked towards Claudette. Meg´s eyes just followed as he walked away. He knew Megan was creeped out by his emotionless reaction at this moment, but he felt so.. controlless. His feelings had dissapeared when Megan said Jake was gone. Dwight felt as if he was dead inside, as if his body and soul were just doing stuff on their own. Dwight sat down next to Claudette, looking at her. Just sitting there. He didnt touch or talk to her, but he felt that connection between him and her. As if they were talking through the warmth of their bodies being close to each others. As if he was telling his friend that it would be okay. Everything would be fine eventually. Right? Wouldn´t it? He didnt know.

 

Minutes passed, maybe hours. No one said a word. Dwights eyes had changed position, staring into the fire in front of him. Claudettes cries had faded, but her face was still hidden in her arms. She seemed the most devastated by the situation, which made sense. She and Jake were dating after all. „Were“.. that word. Was he actually gone? Dwight got distracted when Meg suddenly got up, facing him and Clauds. She took a deep breath before she said; „We are going back in.“ Immediately, and for the first time in while, Claudette lifted her head. „Are you crazy?!“ She scremed at Megan, rage and sadness audible in her voice. It felt as if all this time she knew Meg was about to say this, and she was just waiting for it to happen so she could let out her anger. Megan came closer „We dont have a choice, Claudette!“ She yelled back, meeting Claudettes eyes. Then she looked at Dwights hands before grabbing them aggressively and pulling at them. Dwight was forced to stand up. Megan held Dwights hands in front of Claudette.“Do you see this? It´s his blood.“ Claudette looked up, but turned her head away. She clearly didnt want to see this, didnt want to look at her boyfriends blood, didnt want to believe it. „If we dont fight back, one day I will return to this campfire with bloody hands just like Dwights. And its gonna be your blood, Claudette. Im not ready for that, not ready to lose you, to lose anyone else.“ She looked at Dwight and let go of his hands. „Im going out there.“ she continued. „No matter if im doing it alone, but I am getting my revenge.“ Claudette lifted her head to see Dwight nodding towards Megan. He was doing it, even if he wasnt sure if thats what he wanted. He just sticked with his best friend, it seemed like the right thing to do. But Dwights mind was still numb, incapable of thinking properly. He didnt even know if it was him who made the decision, or if his connection to Megan and Jake was.. forcing him. Then Meg and Dwight looked at Claudette, awaiting the same nod. But instead, Claudette shook her head as she started crying again. „I- I cant..“ She said in a cracky voice. Megan turned around and started distancing herself from the Campfire, distancing herself from Dwight and Claudette. „Are you coming?“ She asked without facing Dwight, continuing to walk towards the Forest. Dwight looked back and forth between Claudette and Meg. „Im sorry.“ He finally managed to say. Maybe he was saying it to himself more than to Claudette, but he had said it anyway. Then he joined Meg, heading towards.. probably their doom. Did they even have a plan? Did they have any kind of idea on how they would defeat such a beastiality? Or were they just going there, knowing it would be their death? Maybe. Maybe this was it, for all of them. Or maybe it was just the beginning of something new. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will not be a continuation to Chapter One, but a peak into the past of our favorite original survivors. Please leave feedback and kudos, okay bye.


End file.
